


Wedlock

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jim pines from a far a little, M/M, accidental Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: "I think this might be the worst idea you've ever had," Jim said grimly as Spock slid a slim gold band on his finger."Your objection is illogical," Spock replied serenely. "Nearly every known sentient species in the galaxy has some form of bonding ritual. Long-term commitment among humans and similar species has been scientifically proven to promote sustained mental, physical, and emotional well-being."





	Wedlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THE MARRYING KIND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864830) by [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/pseuds/spicyshimmy). 



> This fic has been inspired by two prompts.
> 
> Prompt: Unintelligible message is sent out into the void because someone’s pet cat walked across their keyboard. Message is interpreted as a marriage proposal.  
> Source: <https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/155742529542/sailershanty-armalis-sci-fi-episodes-i>
> 
> Prompt: "Likewise, the captain’s point was not without merit. Not every race would recognize and respect the markers of a human engagement, but the Deltans had a passing knowledge. Coaxing Jim into wearing a ring might have eliminated the need for the pageantry of this particular intervention. Spock would make note to purchase one for future expeditions."  
> Source: "The Marrying Kind" Ch 3 by spicyshimmy
> 
> Originally posted May 29, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/185231030517/wedlock-may-29-2019)

"I think this might be the worst idea you've ever had," Jim said grimly as Spock slid a slim gold band on his finger.

"Your objection is illogical," Spock replied serenely. "Nearly every known sentient species in the galaxy has some form of bonding ritual. Long-term commitment among humans and similar species has been scientifically proven to promote sustained mental, physical, and emotional well-being."

"I'll show you illogical," Jim muttered nonsensically, shoving a band onto Spock's finger in turn, though he was careful to avoid injury or abrasion.

"Shut up, Jim, this is good for you," Bones snapped. Jim's best friend was serving as the sole witness to this twisted caricature of a Terran wedding.

"Are you sure?" Jim scowled at his traitorous friend. "Because I'm pretty sure faking a marriage with my First Officer is not better for me than just telling the Empress of Kretia Prime that a tribble got loose on the communications panel." He glared at Bones, but received only an unimpressed frown in response.

"It is unlikely that your projected course of action would meet with success, Captain," Spock interjected. "The odds of her Imperial Glory relinquishing her nominal claim to you without evidence of a previous commitment are 374 to 1."

"Of course they are," Jim frowned down at the ring sitting innocuously on the fourth finger of his left hand. He firmly pushed any thoughts of open skies, red New Vulcan sands, and rings exchanged with intent as far out of his mind as possible. "Because of course allowing Lieutenant Benson to bring her tribble on board was going to end up with me inadvertently proposing marriage to the ruler of a dilithium-rich system petitioning to enter the Federation."

He could almost feel Spock's eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Captain, permitting domesticated animals on the _Enterprise_ was a sound decision designed to increase the emotional stability of the crew. The chance of any event such as this one transpiring was less than one-thousandth of one percent."

"Thanks, Spock," Jim sighed wearily. "That makes me feel so much better."

"I am gratified that I could provide some modicum of comfort at this juncture," Spock informed him, Jim's insincere tone flying straight over his head.

"We'd better get going," Bones interrupted. "Your _fiancée_ is expecting us in ten minutes."

"After you, Captain," Spock nodded solicitously.

"It's Jim, Spock," Jim answered him, taking one last glance at his ring. "If you're helping me break off an engagement by pretending to be my husband, it's Jim."


End file.
